O brother of mine
by Intaha
Summary: Max is growing up so fast. Realizing things. Opening to the world. Max x Justin.


My first wizards. Please cope with me.  
-x-

"It's a sickness." His best friend rumored. "It's disgusting. And I can't believe it."

One good thing about Max was that he wasn't a procrastonator. He got right to it.  
Even if he could never do it right. But at least you knew you tried.  
While everyone was off doing their own thing, he would secretly practice magic on regular basis.  
And sprurisingly, he would be improving one day, but the next. He'd fail.  
He seemed constantly distracted. But by what?  
What could little Maxy, be thinking.

"Max! We need you out here to help hand out orders!" Theresa shouted from the kitchen. Both hands full, she stumbled to the outside handing out her share of orders.  
Max rushed out of the lair. Hiding his wand deep within his pockets.  
Quickly, he picked up the last order, and prepared himself for the customer. He could see him. Sitting alone at the table. He looked about..fifteen or so?  
"Russo sub?" Max asked. Not noticing the older boy look up at him. His lips were pirched, and his hands were curling.  
"Yes thank you." He said nervously. Now, he didn't know Max personally. But he'd see him occasionally at school. Likewise with him. He only knew one thing about him.  
Max tried not to make eye contact. And placed the sub in front of him. He couldn't struggle anymore than he is now. He knew what he was feeling. He just didn't want to admit it.  
He felt a yank on his arm as he began to walk. "Max, wait."  
He slowly turned. The feeling was of excitement, nerves, and disgust. "Yeah?" He asked all innocently.  
The older boy leaned forward toward Max's ear. "If your not busy later..You wanna hang out?"  
Max could feel his heart doing back flips. He didn't think it would happen, but it did. He was asked out by another boy!  
Squirrely, he looked around. Hopeing Theresa wasn't around.  
"Y-Yeah, sure. We can hang out..Or something." Max stammered. And could feel him losing his grip onto the tray. The older boy winked. And through in his name. He was Caleb.  
"Caleb..A date, with Caleb." He though.

-x-  
Max was clueless when it came to dating. But at least he knew what to expect when it came to boys. Though he was still a stranger, he wouldn't know what he'd be into.  
He didn't know what to expect. He needed advice.  
But who was he to tell? Justin? He'd have to tell Justin that he has an attraction to a male. That he was gay.  
Oh, how he hated that word.  
He tip toed upstairs to Justins door. Hoping Alex wouldn't hear him. That way, she couldn't spy on him and Justins conversation. That would be just tragic. She's hear it all, and tell mom. Then mom'll tell dad. Then dad will get in an uproar about it. Adding a 'where did I go wrong?' line.  
The door opened fully. He felt small. And his confidence shrunk back to size.  
"Max? What's up buddy?" He greeted. Approaching his little brother with his awkward smile.  
He looked into Justin's pearly, light blue eyes. This was it, he was going to confide. He had to. He can't keep it in forever.  
Justin let him in, and Max sat on his bed.  
"Justin." He took in a deep sigh. "I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to freak out."  
Justin smirked. "Max, everything you do makes me freak out."  
Max lowered his shoulders, he knew this was going to be harder than he thought. Would Justin take him seriously? Would he think this is a phase? This is surely real to Max. And if Justin didn't believe him, who else would he turn to?  
"I've got a date tonight." He began. "Bu-"  
"A date?" Justin exclaimed. Slightly jumping in his seat. "That's great! With who, what's her name?"  
There could be a girl named Caleb. Max thought. ...Would he believe that?  
"Heh-Her-..'er." He lost his ability to speak. He was stuck. Dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say next. He told himself he'd have to think up something, quick! He began to feel faintish.  
But shook it off. It's not or never he thought.  
"Justin." He started again. He could feel the tears form in his eyes. "I'm gay."

There was that awkward silent he was dreading. He knew it was going to be like this. Justin wouldn't praise him for this. It's what he has to say next, that matters on their brotherly relationship.  
"Your, Gay." Justin repeated. Which made Max feel worse. Hearing his brother call him that. And what's worse knowing that it's true.  
Justin didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should mention telling mom about it. Or feel honored to be the first person he told. He didn't know what to do.  
But, wipe a tear that was on his brothers cheek. Max looked up at him ashamed. His face was all red from embarassment. And his hands were shaking. Which caused him to lose his balance a little bit.  
A soft smile spread across Justin's face. Which confused Max.  
"Y-Your not mad? Or upset? Or-"  
"It's okay Max." He whispered. "I mean, sure I didn't suspect anything. I had no idea."  
Max lowered his head a little bit. He was so good at hiding it, he realized. This could come off as a bigger shock to mom and dad. I mean, if they ever found out.  
"But, if this is who you are. Then I accept it."  
Max let out a sigh of relief. Knowing his brother will back him up. And believe him. And knowing that he sdtill loves him. Makes him less of a freak. He looks up to Justin. If he turned away from him, he'd be lost.  
"So?"  
"So what?" Max answred.  
"Who's the boy?"  
The confidence he once had, lost again. Now he'd have to tell him which guy. Not only is he a little older. But would Justin approve of him?  
"Well..He asked me today, during work. His name is Caleb." He replied hesitantly.  
Justin pat his brothers shoulder. "Well, good for you Max. But what are you going to tell mom and dad when your out tonight?"  
"I'm going to be telling mom I'll be staying at Jasons." Jason, was Max's best friend. Who hasn't even told him his orientation.  
Justin have a short nod. He was happy for Max. And confused at the same time. He couldn't help but think over and over why he didn't tell him sooner. The outcome would have been the same.  
Maybe it was too hard for him? He could imagine.  
"Well then. You better get ready for tonight. I'll make sure I see you off before you go."  
He got up and opened the door for his brother. But Max didn't budge.  
"Actually..I was wondering, if you could help me with something." He was completely stiff. He couldn't believe what he was going to ask. It was unexpected, and downright awkward.  
Justin made his way back to the bed. He sat across Max. He had his attention.  
"I-I was wondering if you could tell me how to.." Max trailed off for a moment. "Kiss, correctly?"  
Justin remained completely stiff. He wasn't sure if he could take in all these surprises in one day.  
"Max, I can't exactly tell you how to kiss right. It would take a lot of description." He said.  
Max felt a little more confident continuing on. "Oh I know. I know...But, maybe. There's an easier way..?"  
Justin thought nothing of it for a moment. Until he gave it a little more thought. His face jolted back up at Max's. You could see the blush across his face. And across his younger brothers. He couldn't believe what Max was considering. Him. Kissing his older brother? Recidulous!  
"Max, I uhm." He trailed. "I don't-I don't think this is such a good idea."  
"Well yeah I guess.." Max sighed rejectively. "But I just wanted a little help..I've never kissed a girl before. Or, anyone for that matter."  
Everyone wants their first kiss to be the best kiss ever. Although, his kiss with Jason wouldn't technically be his first. But who's to say we don't want to get it over with.  
"Alright." Justin admitted in defeat. "Just one, quick, QUICK one."  
Max quickly nodded. It would be good practice, he thought. For the real thing. He'd know what to do.  
Justin slowly leaned downward toward his brothers face. But stopped for the moment. Which kind of left Max slightly annoyed.  
"Are you sure..?" Justin whispered. Max nodded, again. He felt the need then. The hungry need to kiss his brother, as the excitement was building.  
Max felt his brothers lips on top of his. It was bliss. Pure bliss. His lips were so warm and soft. It was unbelieveable! The act was so new to Max. He didn't know weither to just sit there and take it. Or try to press forward. He listened to instinct. And pressed back against Justin. This act caused him to feel hot. And slightly faint.  
Justin's hand traveled to Max's face. Stroking it ever so gently. Causing Max to shiver. And almost breaking lip contact with Justin.  
Justin pulled away. Immediately realizing what he has done. He called in quits. But acting as if he was proud. He saw Max's face. The poor thing looked terrified. This was all new to him. He felt somewhat guilty.  
He looks so cute. He couldn't help but think.  
"How'd I do?" He asked unsurely. Biting his lower lip, he began playing with his fingers nervously.  
Justin smiled. "You did just fine. I think your ready for tonight." Just got up. And dizzily walked up to the door, and showed his brother out. He had to prepare himself for tonight. The shame and anger was all gone. Now, he was just excited. Knowing thats Justin was okay made him feel confident enough that he could do it.  
Justin informed he'd be downstairs when he was ready to leave. And shut the door behind him. He looked up hazily at the roof. Shaking his head slowly. Trying to get the image out of his mind. But it was there. And it was going to stay there.  
Max was in his room then, going through his clothes. The thought couldn't leave as well. Just the thought of him. Kissing his brother. The last person he'd ever want to kiss. He had to be his first.  
He thought about Caleb. And how the kiss was going to be between then.  
But the kiss wouldn't compare, to the first one.

Fin.


End file.
